Symulator Karetki Pogotowia/Transkrypt
Poprzednia część odcinka. I zapewnie wydaje się, że to już była linia której przekroczyć się nie da, ostateczna granica jeśli chodzi o poziom gówna w symulatorach, że po prostu już niżej upaść się nie można. Jednak okazuje się, że można, bowiem udało mi się dotrzeć do samego krańca tego gatunku, do samego dna, od którego można się tylko odbić. Oto najgorsza abominacja sygnowana nazwą symulator jaka kiedykolwiek skaziła platformy do grania. Twór od którego wasze ciało tak zapełni się sraką, że po każdym mrugnięciu będziecie czuć wbijający się w oczodół gówniany fistaszek. Zresztą pierwsze złe znaki pokazują się jak tylko spojrzymy na tylną część okładki. Masz na swojej wszystkie działania pogotowia w mieście? Czasem dochodzi jednak do poważnych wypadków z udziałem wielu pojazdów lub wielkich maszyn? Czy to jest na poważnie? Co do cholery tusz im się wylał gdy to pisali, czy co? A jeszcze, żeby tego było mało serwis świat gry, który ocenił Alcatraz na piątkę, wystawił tej fuszerce pół na 10. Tak jest, pół. Na 10! Już chyba wiadomo z jakim typem chujni mamy tu do czynienia. Tak więc w myśl przysłowia do trzech razy sztuka, zobaczmy co kryje się w Symulatorze Karetki Pogotowia od ug Entertainment z 2011 roku. Gdy uda nam się uruchomić aplikację, naszym oczom ukazuje się... co to do jasnej cholery jest? Czy Ci ludzie są niespełna rozumu? O ile sam tył okładki nie wzbudził w Was chęci popełnienia seppuku, to z pewnością zrobi to obskurne pod każdym względem meni. Tu jest tyle rzeczy wykonanych na odwal się, że nawet nie wiem od czego zacząć. Koszmarny model karetki, a za nią rozciągnięty blur ciągnący światła poza przestrzeń. Równie obrzydliwy tekst obok niego wyjęty wprost z kul tekst kom. Sam tekst, Karetka Symulator, zamiast Symulator Karetki Pogotowia. Kurwa, czyżby sufit spadł im na łeb z taką siłą, że nawet zapomnieli jak się odmienia wyrazy? Na dole widnieje sześć kulek, w której każda ma jeszcze jaśniejszą, symulującą najprawdopodobniej światło, a w tle co i rusz pojawiają się sterylne pomieszczenia szpitalne, laboratoria, a nawet i realistyczne ukazanie krwinek biegnące wewnątrz naszego organizmu. A na domiar tego, meni kuleje pod względem samych opcji. Nie mamy absolutnie żadnych ustawień, a jedynymi rzeczami do których mamy dostęp są minigry, o których wspomnę później, lista najlepszych wyników dla całej kampanii, jak i pojedynczych misji, kariera, na której koncentruje się cały ten tytuł, oraz wyjść, najlepsza opcja, która jako jedyna została podkreślona przez duże litery. Już sami projektanci tego szmiry wiedzą, jaki syf najwyższych lotów stworzyli. No dobra, ale o co tu chodzi. Oczywiście jak z tytułu wynika będziemy kierować owym ambulansem, a naszym zadaniem będzie ratowanie ludzi poszkodowanych w różnych okolicznościach. A to robotnika zgniecie drewniana skrzynka, a to pod muzeum ktoś straci przytomność, a to ktoś ucierpi w wypadku samochodowym, a to pomożemy grupce osób która leży przed pociągiem. Najpewniej trafił ich szlag, że występują w tej produkcji. Tak czy siak zaprzęgamy naszą karetkę pogotowia, jedziemy na miejsce zdarzenia, badamy sytuacje i osoby postronne, reanimujemy pacjenta oraz pakujemy go do furgonetki i wysyłamy do szpitala, a dokładniej do żółtego kółka przy wejściu i kierujemy się do kolejnego zlecenia. Oczywiście, same zadania są niesamowicie sztampowe, a nawet nierealne i bardzo często się powtarzają, ale i tak to nie jest największy problem tej gry? Zgadnijcie w jaki sposób ratujemy tutaj ludzi? Może używamy specjalnych narzędzi, które musimy dostosować do każdego z przypadków? Może dostaniemy realistyczną sekwencję resuscytacji, w którym decydujący wpływ będzie miało równomierne wyszukiwaniu rytmu? A może dostaniemy szereg zadań, które będą wierne faktom a jednocześnie będą zwiększały poziom adrenaliny? Źle. Otóż gdy już podejdziemy do danego jegomościa by mu pomóc, musimy przejść kilka minigierek.I nie chodzi mi tu o klik time event z animacją charakterystyką dla tego procesu, ale puzzle. Tak jest, symulator karetki, w którym jedynym sposobem by uratować rannego, to jebane układanki. Czy w prawdziwym życiu też lekarze gdy wyjdą z sanitarki odgrywają partyjkę w skrable i dopiero po tym podnoszą kontuzjowanego? Kurwa no nie sądze. Wśród jednak tych minigierek prócz puzzli mamy również naciskanie odpowiednio pojawiających się kropek na wykresie tętna wciskając widoczne nad nimi przyciski, bandażowanie polegające na ciśnięciu naszej myszki maksymalnie w górę i w dół aż do owinięcia całego fragmentu ciała, zastrzyk polegający na odpowiednim masowaniu klawiszy a i s, i w momencie osiągnięcia siły 10 puścić strzykawkę wciskając spacje, a nawet zdarzyło się miejsce na znajdowanie ukrytych przedmiotów, czy też quizy. Prócz tego mamy minigry opierające się na jak najszybszym wduszaniu klawiszy a oraz s. Prócz samej gierki na wykonanie iniekcji mamy również między innymi defibrylację oraz sztuczne oddychanie. I o ile na papierze wygląda to dobrze, napierdalanie a i es do usranej śmierci by wykonać daną czynność, w praktyce wyszło niesamowicie drętwo. Wykonano to bowiem z taką dbałością, że podczas sztywnego wduszania przycisków czujemy się, jakbyśmy próbowali naciskać klawisze na oblanej kolą klawiaturze, przez co skuteczne nabijanie rytmu zależy tylko i wyłącznie od szczęścia. Oczywiście model jazdy także został odpowiednio spreparowany. Ambulansem kieruje się gorzej niż kartonem obsmarowanym smarem po eternicie, a samo kierowanie tym szmelcem to taka katorga, że będziemy wręcz odpierdalać kankany czy inne obertasy po strzałkach, by w ogóle nad erką zapanować. Przy próbach rozpędzenia, owa machina z ogromnym trudem człapie i doczłapać się nie może. A gdy już minie tę parę sekund, jebnie dzidę jak grom z jasnego nieba do ponad stu dwudziestu kilometrów na godzinę, przez co jakiekolwiek hamowanie nie wchodzi w rachubę. Jak i też zresztą skręcanie, które jest identycznie spierdolone gdy poruszamy się zarówno ze stówą, jak i dwudziestką, przez co będziemy wbijać się naszą karetką w ściany czy inne drzewa by wreszcie pomyślnie przestawić ten kawał żelastwa. Pałeczkę przejmuje również fizyka, która nie jednego niutona przewróciłaby w grobie. Wyobraź cie sobie, że nasz pojazd sanitarny po wjechaniu w odskok między chodnikiem a drogą, czy po wjechaniu na małe wzniesienie przy niej, nagle wypierdoli w górę jak skrzat po zażyciu pudełka wiagry, a po kilku sekudach, rzecz jasna w całkowitym zamarciu, jak gdyby nic jedzie sobie dalej. A prócz tego wjeżdżając w trawę co chwilę z wielkim impetem uderzamy w ździebełko trawy. Nobla temu kto to zaprojektował. Oprawa audiowizualna jest tak okropna, że niejednokrotnie ją odczuwając, płakałem rzewnymi łzami. Nasz ambulans wygląda jak zapałka pokolorowane przez ślepego leminga, postacie, przez które naszym wozem możemy przenikać, przypominają lalki wycięte z krzywej dykty, a same tekstury przyprawiają o palpitację serca, a zwłaszcza ta przed szpitalem. Wykonane z wielkim rozmachem są też efekty specjalne symulujące aerodynamikę, a raczej wizja osoby po obaleniu skrzynki jabola na łeb, które w swojej znakomitości spowalniają rozgrywkę do dwunastu klatek na sekundę, nawet na komputerach z NASA. Całkowite rozmazanie terenu widocznego kilkanaście metrów dalej. A także zgrabna podmiana bitmap drzew na trójwymiarowe obiekty tuż po przejechaniu naszą erką. Wręcz niezauważalne. Podziw budzi także to co słyszy nasze ucho. Prócz jęków pogotowia, które sprawiają, że chce się jak najszybciej wyrzucić głośniki przez okno, mamy także odgłos uderzenia, który tak samo jak w przypadku midnight race club *demonstracja z odc. 74 lekko ukrywająca końcówkę* jest tylko jeden i za każdym razem miażdży nam małżowinę z tą samą siłą, oraz irytujące dźwięki towarzyszące minigrom. Prócz cisza, jak makiem zasiał. Brak muzyki chociażby w menu, ludzie nic nie mówią, a jedyne co będziemy słyszeć przez całą grę, to jazgot syreny. By zebrać to wszystko do kupy, Symulator Karetki Pogotowia, czy jak to mówi napis w menu Karetka Symulator, to jeden z tych tworów, po których będziecie potrzebowali dodatkowej grupy wsparcia, by się z tego wykaraskać. Rozgrywka spłycona do bezmyślnego jechania i minigierek bez polotu, puste miasto, których projekt to arcymistrzostwo w dziedzinie spierdolizmu, fizyka, która nie istnieje, oraz strefa audiowizualna tworzą razem prawdziwy koszmar, który nie ma racji bytu. Grając w tę ramotę skazałem swoją duszę na wieczne potępienie. Z samej okładki bije zdanie Ratuj życie i zdrowie. Dlatego ja Was uprzedzam. Ratujcie siebie i nie grajcie w ten czarci pomiot. Wolałbym mieć zęba borowanego piłą tarczową czy wziewać pierdy z pępka borsuka niż grać w tę straszliwą chujowiznę. I właściwie kto spodziewał się po tym czegokolwiek innego? Przecież od samego początku było wiadomo, że ta gra, a nawet sam gatunek pseudosymulatorów to niemiłosierny syf i istny gwałt na grach w ogóle, więc po co ja się w ogóle tyle produkowałem. Po co traciłem tyle czasu na opowiadanie, ślęczenie i wytykanie każdej możliwej wady, skoro widać to już jak na dłoni z czystego gejmpleju. Po co przez kurwa 5 i pół lat się męczyłem jak pies, grając w każdą z kaszanek jakbym podpisał jakiś cyrograf zobowiązujący mnie do torturowania swoich zmysłów i tracenia reszty zdrowego rozsądku. To nie ma absolutnie żadnego sensu. Po co ja to w ogóle robię. Czy na tym będzie polegać cała moja egzystencja? Czy mój byt jest od tego uzależniony? Czy ma to jakikolwiek sens? Trzeba to zakoń- *glitch interupts i przewija do napisów końcowych z utworem metalowym (napisy) i na chwilę przed ich końcem jest stratach i wchodzi IVOna* Chyba nie myśleliście, że to koniec. *przejście do końca z okładką oraz Nirvaną*Category:Transkrypty NGW (symulator) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2014) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 8)